When The Light Fades
by Melika Nosaki Nollie
Summary: AU. Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, and Marik are all vampires, Jou is a Mage form ancient egypt, Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik are also mages that help Jou and Kaiba fight bad vampires to save the people of Domino. But when Jou get captured, who'll save him?
1. Stay Home After Dusk

_Jaclyn: Uh hi this is my first so please be nice._

_Kaiba: PSHH! Puh-lease! Flame her! It'll do her some good!_

_Jaclyn: Hey! You're my muse! You're supposed to be nice to me!_

_Jounouchi: Yea Kaiba! She's the authoress and she can use her author powers for the bad of your health._

_Jaclyn: Well at least someone is showing some compassion for me!_

_Jou: Awww, that was nothing Jac._

_Jaclyn: Sure it was Jou-kun. Will you please do the disclaimer while I bribe Kaiba to do the warnings._

_Jou: Sure._

Disclaimer:_ Jaclyn owns nothing but a penny named Peggy and some dryer lint._

_Jaclyn: Ok Kaiba your turn._

_Kaiba: Fine. Fine. Fine._

Warnings: _Uhh, well it will be Shonen-ai so you don't like don't read, and there is OOC-ness and AU. So scram now before you even read!_

_Jaclyn: Ok now on with the fic! And Jou is OOC and so is Kaiba._

Chapter 1: Stay home after dark

"Psst. Jou did you hear that?" a platinum blond, lilac eyed, 17 year old Egyptian boy whispered to a blond hair, honey brown eye, tanned 17 year old,

"Yea, hush Malik! Go get Yuugi and Ryou to come back here, I'll find our lone hunter." The blond said,

"Right then Jou." Malik said he and Jou part ways and while Malik went to look for the two boys Jou went to look for their lone hunter, a vampire whom retained his soul when being turned.

(Seto Kaiba! Where in the seven hells are you!)

((Why do you want to know mutt?))

(I want to know because we're on a hunt and the vampires are meeting up in the courtyard of the library!)

((Oh well excuse me mutt.)) Jou growled at the vampire's antics

(Just meet me at the…)

"Already here." a low voice said behind Jou,

"Good now let's go please." Jou said turning on his heel and strutting away, Kaiba just followed.

((Guess what!))

(What?)

((I'm a blood thirsty fiend! MUHAHAHA!))

(Right then. Want me to smack you on the head, 'cause you sound kinda crazy.)

((No but a sprite with raspberry vodka mixed into it sounds good.))

(I'll give you one after this is all over. And I know you'll need to have blood too so I'll let you have as much of mine as you want.) Kaiba silently cheered and smiled slightly at Jou, Jou smirked and chuckled. Once the two arrived at the roof the other three walked out from behind a chimney,

"Hey. Have you heard anything?" Jou asked knowing what their answer would be,

"No." Malik sighed,

"Hush… I hear something." Kaiba muttered making a slashing motion, Jou quirked his eyebrow and listened,

(Hmmm, I see, I hear it.)

((That's good. What do you hear?))

(Talking, and… HEY!) Kaiba chuckled and nodded,

"Hey you three stay here, I'm gonna check it out." Jou muttered moving forward, but Kaiba grabbed his collar and pulled him back,

"I'm going." Kaiba hissed,

"Fine. We both go." Jou said sticking out his tongue, Kaiba grabbed it between his index finger and thumb,

"Hey! Le' goo." Jou said around his tongue, Kaiba smirked and let go of it and walked away, Jou ran after him,

(Asshole.)

"Pfft. You're one to talk." Kaiba muttered,

"Hey." Jou growled and tackled Kaiba right off the roof. They flipped to their feet and landed with both feet planted on the ground and using one hand to balance,

"Damnnit Seto!" Jou growled,

"Hn. It's your fault puppy!"

"Pssh! Yea right, my fault. Who's the psycho one here?"

"Uhh, Malik!" Kaiba cheered and flashed a goofy smile, and Jou, well Jou just rolled his eyes,

"No, you're the one that has the fetish for raspberry vodka mixed with sprite!" Jou growled,

"Yea well you're the one who got me hooked on the stuff." Kaiba said,

"Well you're the one who lied to me five millennia ago." Jou hissed into Kaiba's ear,

"Geez, five millennia and you two are still the exact same!" A commanding voice said,

"Yami!" Jou smiled and turned around to see a vampire and best friend standing there. Yami had crimson eyes, tri-coloured hair, black, violet, and blond bangs and streaks, Yami was tanned an Egyptian bronze. Yami smiled at Jou and Kaiba,

"Where are Bakura and Marik?" Kaiba asked his chestnut brown hair shining slightly in the moon light,

"Right here!" Just then two blurs dived at Jou pinning him to the ground in a hug,

"Hi Jou." Bakura said smirking, Bakura had jaw length ivory hair, blue eyes and a scar just under his left eye, like Yami Bakura had an Egyptian tan,

"Hello Mr. Katsuya!" Marik smiled a slightly insane smile, Marik had spiky platinum blond hair, lavender eyes and like the other two had an Egyptian tan, Bakura and Marik got off Jou only to tackle Kaiba,

"Hey High Priest! Long time no see, eh?" Bakura and Marik said at the same time, Kaiba rolled his eyes and pushed them off of him,

"Hey guys you OK?" Ryou's British accent rang out from the rooftop,

"Yea fine! We're just meeting our new allies!" Jou called back and he heard three collective cheers,

"Coming guys?" Jou asked before teleporting up to the rooftop the four others followed soon after,

"Ryou, Yuugi, Malik. Meet Bakura, Yami, and Marik." The six gasped at the sight of the other, Yami looked exactly like Yuugi only Yuugi had amethyst eyes, no streaks, and wide, innocent eyes while Yami's were slightly slit, Malik and Marik looked exactly alike except for the slight eye colour difference and Malik's hair was more tame, Ryou and Bakura looked the least alike, Ryou had ivory hair that reached his shoulder-blades, and blue eyes, those were the only similarities the two had,

"H-hello." Ryou, Yuugi and Malik said,

"Nice to meet y'all." The three vampires said smiling, Bakura and Marik were controlling their psychotic antics so that had to mean something good.

!&!&!&!&!&!&

"Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all share one of the guest rooms, I never sleep so I don't have a room." Kaiba said, they were now at his mansion and Kaiba was explaining to the guests the sleeping routine,

"Well Marik, Bakura, _You_, and I will all share a room then as well." Yami said looking pointedly at Kaiba,

"Fine we'll all share a room, but don't think that I'll sleep." Kaiba said, Jou smiled softly at the hopes of at least trying to get Kaiba to sleep,

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and I'm gonna go to sleep now." Jou mumbled and yawned fisting his hand and rubbing the corner of his eye,

"Ohh, Kawii!" Bakura said jumping on Jou, Jou growled and shoved him off,

"Bug off Bakura!" Jou said and walked to the guest room shutting the door behind him, Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik looked at each other and nodded,

"We're gonna go to bed now too, see you four in the morning." Yuugi said pretending to yawn,

"Ok good night." Kaiba said and shook his head once the boys were gone,

"Always there to help a friend in need." Kaiba sighed and took the others to their new room.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

((Jou? Are you awake still?)) Seto asked through their link,

(Up and outside in the hall as we speak… or think, yea whatever.)

((Ok, Yuugi and the other two fell asleep so quickly?))

(Yea they usually do, hurry up now or I might change my mind!) Jou said and Seto stood from his bed and crept to the door and opened it and saw Jou standing there in black silk pants and a white t-shirt, Seto smiled,

"Katsuya, I love that you are so kind to me." Seto said and Jou smiled,

"Seto…" Jou said moving closer to Seto, Seto grabbed Jou by the waist and pulled him (Jou) to him (Seto), Jou smiled and tilted his head to the side so that Seto could have easy access to his neck, Seto looked at the tanned skin of Jou's neck hungrily before leaning slowly and sinking his fangs into the skin letting the sweet tasting blood slip into his mouth. Seto drank hungrily and Jou's moans didn't help him any, once Seto was sated enough his stopped and looked at the two small cuts on Jou's neck, he tracked them with his fingers and once he finished they were gone. Jou looked at Seto with crystal honey eyes that you could only see after he had been bitten by Seto,

"Now it's Vodka and Sprite time!" Jou said amusement filling those eyes,

"O-Kay." Seto said childishly and they ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Jou ran to the fridge and got out the Sprite and Raspberry vodka while Seto got two glasses, after they had had two glasses Seto had his craving fulfilled,

"Wanna watch TV? I'm not sleepy at all!" Jou said and Seto nodded the two headed to the living room and turned the TV on low, and sat there and watched it for hours.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all walked downstairs and went into the living room to find a sleeping Kaiba and Jou on the couch with the TV on low, the six boys sighed at the cute sight of the two sleeping on the couch.

End of Chapter 1

_Jaclyn: So what do ya think? I think it's quite good, five pages and 1,557 words. That's my best, well my sister gave me the idea but I came up with the plot and wrote it!_

_Kaiba: You made me…Not me!_

_Jou: Yea but you're funny and nice. Plus we're cuddled on the couch asleep together, it's so Cuuute!_

_Jaclyn: Exactly! Jou will you do the honours?_

_Jou: R+R people. Jac wants 5 reviews before she posts the next chapter!_

_Kaiba: Yea, I want more scenes with me and Jou cuddling so pleeeeaase review and sugar-coat it cause then she'll update faster!_

_Jaclyn: Seto, you're right I'll update sooner but anyway we gotta go so until next chapter people!_

_Jac, Jou, and Seto: JA NE!_


	2. Morning Wakeups, and Stories Part 1

Yay! I update, sorry for taking so long I wanna say thank you for the very encouraging reviews! You people rule! -Cries- Anyway that's all of what I have to say so I'll just start the second chappie of When the Light Fades! Ok just so you know

Yuugi- Hikari

Yami- Yami

Ryou- Hikari

Bakura- Yami

Malik- Hikari

Marik- Yami

Chapter 2: Morning Wake-Ups, and Stories

Jou woke up to muffled coos and laughs,

"Shut up!" Jou said from Seto's chest, he lifted his head and glared at the six people standing around the couch,

"OK, enough. He's awake, let's not wake up Seto. Let's go get breakfast." Yami said after he laughed one last time,

"Fine," Jou said he snapped his fingers silently and said, "Flick." he disappeared from underneath Seto's arm and reappeared next to Yuugi.

"Ya know what Yuugi?" Jou said to Yuugi as he flipped the pancake into the air watching it fall back into the pan with a splat,

"What?" Yuugi asked from where he was making fresh Orange Juice,

"If this, slaying vampires, ever fell out, I know I could at least fall back on being a cook for a living." Jou replied with a goofy grin,

"What if you had an extremely rich, boyfriend or girlfriend?" Yuugi asked raising an eyebrow,

"I'd still cook!" Jou said finishing the last of the pancakes, they took all of the food and took it out into the dining room,

"WAHOO! Jou you cooked! We love your cooking!" Yami, Marik, and Bakura all cheered as Jou came out with the plates of food,

"Glad to see you all still drool over my cooking." Jou said wiping some drool off of Marik's chin,

"Hey who wouldn't? You're the best cook ever." Ryou, Yuugi, and Malik chipped in,

"Yea but still…" Jou whined.

After everyone finished eating Jou went out for a walk to the lake thinking over what Yuugi said.

Flashback-

"Glad to see you all still drool over my cooking." Jou said wiping some drool off of Marik's chin,

"Well someone drools over you so why shouldn't everyone drool over your cooking?" Yuugi leaned over to Jou's ear and whispered,

"Wha?" Jou whispered back dumbfounded.

End Flashback-

Jou lay in the shoulder high grass, it was lean forward creating a roof protecting him from the sun's harsh rays, he sighed chewing the piece of long grass looking around at the light rays that flickered through the holes in the grassy cover, just then he heard rustling and he sat up looking around, seeing no one he lay back down again.

"Hi Jou!" Just then Marik and Bakura pounced from the grass and landed on his stomach and legs,

"Ha we got you! Now you gotta tell us all a story!" Marik said gleefully, Jou looked around and saw Seto, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Yami all crouching in his little fort,

"Fine." Jou heaved a great sigh and said, "How about one from our Ancient Egyptian past?" Marik and Bakura nodded getting of Jou so he could sit up,

"Ok. How about the first time I became a palace priest?" Jou asked

"Yea! I like that one 'cause we're in it!" Marik and Bakura cheered again,

"OK! Shut up, and I'll tell you about a priest whose village was destroyed and his only place to turn was the palace of his friend, Pharaoh Yami…"

Flashback-

(Seth- Seto Kaisuya- Jou)

"Hello Kaisuya. What brings you here?" Pharaoh Yami asked the blond haired man standing before him,

"Yami… The red eyes black dragon, it attacked my village! Myself and two others were the only ones to survive!" Kaisuya said in a desperate voice,

"I thought your other priests had control over the dark dragon!" Yami said aghast,

"So did I dear friend, so did I." Kaisuya said with a face full of emotion,

"Well how about you stay here and become one of my High Priests?" Yami asked quirking a slender eyebrow as Kaisuya thought over the offer,

"I graciously accept your offer my pharaoh." Kaisuya said bowing, his left foot before his right, showing his loyalty,

"Kaisuya, please. You are my friend not someone under my control. You are like a brother to me; you have no need to bow before me." Yami said placing his slender hand on Kaisuya's bony shoulder,

"Thank you my pharaoh, my friend, my brother, Yami." Kaisuya said in a mock dramatic voice, Yami started to burst with laughter,

"I have to keep you around for laughs anyways Kaisuya!" Yami said clutching his sides still laughing,

"I shall send for a priest of mine to give you a tour of the palace and teach you the rules before you retire to your special sleeping quarters." Yami said after he composed himself.

End Flashback-

"What happened next?" Yuugi asked smiling sweetly at the thought of stony-faced Yami laughing,

"Well I should leave that until after we get back and have had supper now shouldn't I?" Jou replied sweetly standing up and stretching, the other seven following his example. They talked amenably about Jou's story, even Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Seto talked about it even they knew what happened. Once the had reached the mansion and had a supper consisting of rice, chicken, corn, and rolls they were all settled in the living room looking expectantly at Jou,

"Well I guess I should start again shouldn't I?" Jou asked and received a chorus of eager nods and shouts of approval,

"Ok then, what happened next was…"

TBC

OK, I want 7 reviews for this chapter before I continue. And I left it with a cliffy so maybe you will review a little more hmm? Anyways I gotta go! Review please, JA!


	3. Morning Wakeups, and Stories Part 2

_Yep, even though I only have 11 reviews I'll post this but now I want 8 reviews for this chapter. So umm yea. I'm gonna start the chappie now._

Chapter 3: Morning Wake-ups, and Stories

"Ok, so where was I?" Jou asked,

"Yami had just sent for a priest or priestess to teach you the palace stuff." Little Yuugi piped up,

"Right! I remember now, thanks Yuugi!" Jou said then he began telling the story again.

Flashback-

Yami sent for a priest or priestess and was pleased when his blue eyed, chestnut brown haired cousin Seth arrived,

"What is it that you wanted cousin?" Seth's cool voice sent shivers down Kaisuya's spine,

"I want you to meet High Priest Kaisuya, the newest addition to our league of priests and priestesses." Seth looked over to where Kaisuya was standing. It seemed as if his icy mask melted off his face and was replaced with a warm smile that make Kaisuya feel as if there was no need to be cautious of this man,

"Hello Kaisuya, I am Seth, High Priest and advisor to the pharaoh. I'm also his cousin, but shh! No one's supposed to know that." Seth said winking, the smile still adorning his lips,

Oh, I see. Well it is very nice to meet you Seth." Kaisuya said putting on his most disarming smile,

"Seth I want you to bring Kaisuya up to our level, see what magical skills he possesses and any other things you can come up with." Yami said smiling, as soon as the two men left the room a dark haired woman came into the room,

"I foresee great things within those two." She said fingering a necklace with the eye of Horus in the middle of it (Millennium necklace),

"You too priestess Isis?" Yami asked turning to the woman,

"Yes pharaoh, me too, many have yet to feel the greatness of those two men." Isis replied smiling.

Seth was teaching and testing Kaisuya for hours before the night had set in, the white stars glittering in the Egyptian sky.

End flashback-

Jou looked around and saw that Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik had fallen asleep,

"Wanna help me bring these three up to our room?" Jou asked picking Yuugi up. Marik and Bakura both picked up Ryou, one took his shoulders and the other took his knees, and Seto and Yami took Malik the same was as Marik and Bakura took Ryou,

"Shh, be careful not to drop them." Jou whispered taking Yuugi up the stairs.

&!&!&!&!&!

Once Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou were in bed Yami, Marik, and Bakura went to bed as well Jou was heading to go to bed as well when an arm snaked around Jou's waist and pulled his against the owner's chest. Soon a pair of lips were on his, gently kissing him, but before it even started it had ended,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But with you recalling our past and the first time we met, it made me miss you being mine. I know I've lied to you and I don't even deserve to ask you this, but please let me kiss you this once." Jou searched Seto's eyes but he found only sincerity. Jou smiled and kissed Seto's nose,

"Only this once, we won't bring it up after this though." Jou saw the hint of sadness in Seto's eyes but Seto nodded anyway,

"Okay." He whispered leaning in. Their lips met in a chaste kiss but soon deepened as they wanted to taste the other more, Seto licked Jou's bottom lip asking for entrance in which Jou granted him, Seto explored Jou's mouth with his tongue, getting to know Jou's taste all over again,

((You taste like honey.)) Seto sent to Jou through their link,

(Mmm. You taste like cinnamon and chocolate. I have to say I've missed doing this.) Jou sent back, he had wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, bringing them closer together; Seto pulled Jou even closer by putting his arms around Jou's waist and tugging. Jou sucked on Seto's tongue a bit remembering that he was sensitive like that; his memory served him right as Seto had moaned and pulled Jou closer to him,

((I wish we could put the past behind us and start over.)) Seto said to Jou,

(Once Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou regain their memories then we'll see about it. But for now let's savour this.) Jou said, soon how ever they had to break apart for air,

"I'm glad you'll think about it. And don't think I won't do this again." Seto said once they regained their breath,

"Heh, you never change do you?" Jou asked,

"I've changed. My love for you had grown stronger over the years, I regret what I did to you and I want to make it up to you." Seto said,

"And we shall see." Jou said. Seto pulled him in for another quick kiss then left for his, Yami, Bakura, and Marik's room, Jou smiled and sighed putting his fingers to his lips he chuckled,

"Funny thing is, I've fallen in love with him all over again and it's 100 times stronger that the last time." Jou muttered to himself.

&!&!&!&!

When morning came Yami walked into the kitchen to see that Jou was already up and cooking breakfast,

"Good morning Jou, would you like some help with cooking breakfast?" Yami asked smiling at Jou

"Sure Yami, if you don't mind would you start the toast?" Jou asked turning around and smiled brightly at Yami,

"Geez Jou you should tell stories every night if the high priest is gonna fall asleep every night like he did last night. But then again it might not have been the story." Yami said suggestively

"What!" Jou exclaimed turning bright red,

"Aha! I knew it! Tell me now!" Yami exclaimed,

"No!" Jou said,

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"I'll send you to the shadow realm." Yami threatened,

"Fine." Jou sighed and glared at Yami.

&!&!&!&!

When the others came down the stairs they found Yami grinning smugly and Jou glaring at him,

"What happened?" Yuugi asked

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jou said and Yami started to laugh again for the twentieth time that morning,

"Shut up Porcupine head!" Jou exclaimed and threw a spoon at Yami's head,

"Wow. Yami musta done something really bad to get Jou to call him that _and_ throw something at his head." Bakura muttered and Marik nodded in agreement,

"Dammed Pharaoh! Shut the fuck up!" Jou said,

"You're in quite a pissy mood aren't you Jou?" Malik asked and then Seto started to laugh,

"Shut up you big meanie!" Jou shouted throwing a plastic mixing bowl at Seto's head, Seto ducked and said,

"How come the pharaoh only got a spoon thrown at him but I get a bowl? A freakin bowl!" Jou smiled and said sweetly,

"Because, you see, you're supposed to side with me!"

"Gods you two fight like an old married couple!" Malik exclaimed and Jou and Seto stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Malik,

"Ha-ha, very funny Malik. What do you want thrown at you?" Jou said in a threatening way,

"Nothing! Marik made me ay it! I swear, he's a little fucked up assassin type thingy, that used to be my lover!" Malik said then instantly slapped a hand over his mouth, Marik looked at Malik then at Jou,

"I thought you said they wouldn't regain their memories for a while yet!" Marik yelled at Jou,

"Well this millennia is different! _He's_ back!" Jou yelled and then collapsed onto a chair and ran a hand through his hair,

"You mean Pegasus, the one who made us who we are and took you guys from us!" Yami, Bakura, and Seto yelled,

"Yep, that's the man." Jou said and sighed,

"They need their memories to fight him." Marik murmured with downcast eyes,

"One of us will be taken. Pegasus will us one of us as bait. Bait to lure the others into a trap most likely, and we wont have anyway of knowing." Ryou said and then he went wide eyed,

"Be careful. No one shall stray from the house unless we're going to school, which we have to do tomorrow, Yami, Bakura, and Marik we'll have to enroll you guys into our school and into our classes." Yuugi said and then ran to the computer room and wasn't seen until hours later.

_TBC_

_Well I'm done of this chappie so please R&R remember I want 8 reviews for this!_


	4. Stories and heading to School

__

Hey Everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews, 20 OMG I think I'm gonna faint!

Seto: OMG! Jou get the stretcher!

Jou: No you go get it!

Jac: Shut up you 2 I'm not gonna faint!

Seto & Jou: Aww, damn!

Jac: Shut up. We shall answer the reviews now!

****

Mandapandabug: OMG! Thank you for the reviews for all three chapters! I hope you review this time too! Don't worry Jou will be kidnapped by Pegasus one of these chappies! So you review and I'll update! Fair enough eh? Anyway you and VIH will just have to wait! And here are some cookies to pass the time! Until next time! Luv ya Manda!

**__**

Evil Kitty Seto: Yea I'm glad you don't baby-sit me anymore either loser! Thanks for the reviews you rule! OOO COOKIES! I luv ya Melissa!

**__**

Silly Little 13 Year Old: Arnie! Good impression! Well I can't even hear you but, yea… Anyway thanks for the reviews! I know Kaisuya is original, that's why I picked it LOL! More cookies! Thank you! That's two people that have given me cookies! Bye!

**__**

Sugar High Freak: Loyal reviewer! You and Manda rule! More freakin cookies! Thank You and I'll phone you to annoy you and Melissa! Anyway bye and I hope you review again!

**__**

Other thanks to: Slave of Darkness, fiby, Shinigami, Darkwitch17, maj, sunddown205, and HellsEnternalFlame

Ok now on with the fic!

Last time on 'When the Light Fades-

Seto pulled him in for another quick kiss them left for his, Yami, Marik, and Bakura's room.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Tell me!"

"Never!"

"How come the pharaoh got a spoon thrown at him, but I get a bowl? A freakin' bowl!"

"You mean Pegasus, the one who made us who we are and took you guys from us!"

"Be careful. No one shall stray from the house unless we're going to school, which we have to tomorrow, Yami, Bakura, and Marik, we'll have to enrol you guys into our school and our classes."

Chapter 4: End of the Tale and School

When Yuugi came down the stairs again the seven teens were sitting in the living room talking and watching TV, Jou was putting Bakura's hair into long thin braids.

"Should I finish the story to lighten the mood?" Jou asked and everyone nodded.

Flashback-

It had been two months since Kaisuya had first arrived at the palace. He was considered the best High Priest next to Seth, of course.

Kaisuya was sitting in the palace's garden around a yellow rose bush; he was reading a story scroll when two figures jumped onto his back,

"We have to steal you back Kaisuya. You should still be stealing with us priest." A voice said into Kaisuya's ear,

"And how, pray tell, did you two get past the guards Bakura, Marik?" Kaisuya smirked amusedly as Bakura and Marik chuckled,

"Let's just say they had and unexpected nap." Marik said pulling his fingers through his sandy blond hair; Kaisuya shook his head and sighed,

"You guys never change." He commented and the other two laughed loudly,

"Of course we never change where'd be the fun in that?" They asked. Just then Yami came storming out into the gardens with Seth on his heels; they both had their millennium items ready in case Marik and Bakura tried something. Kaisuya looked at Yami and Seth, then at Marik and Bakura and started to laugh,

"Is there anyone besides me that you haven't made hate you?" Kaisuya asked shaking his head,

"Don't worry. I'll kick their asses if they try anything, but they won't because I'm their friend." Kaisuya said and Yami and Seth put the millennium items away.

End Flashback-

"That was a good tale Jou; we don't need to know what will happen next cause we already know." Malik said and Yuugi and Ryou nodded, Jou had finished braiding Bakura's hair and had done Marik's into corn-rows,

"And it took from six pm to ten pm to tell it." Yami said,

"And now I'm going to bed." Yami went up the stairs and was soon after followed by Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Seto then crawled up on the couch with Jou and laid his head down on Jou's lap, Jou had his feet tucked underneath him and Seto was stretched out the length of the couch. Jou's fingers were running through Seto's hair,

"So can we talk about it now?" Seto asked biting back a moan as Jou's fingers stroked his scalp lightly,

"I guess there's no avoiding it now that those three have their memories back." Jou said fingers still running through Seto's hair; Seto smiled and closed his eyes,

"It's almost impossible to say that I don't want to be with you. But with all of the pain you put me through; I can't say I know you're not playing me." Jou said sighing, his fingers stopped for a second before starting again,

"I might've played you all that time ago, but never again, I would never do that to you again. After we broke up I realized that I truly did love you, and I've regretted what I did ever since." Seto said solemnly,

"Seto I love you, I really do, but I can't be with you because I still don't trust you fully yet. Trust me; if I did we wouldn't be talking right now." Jou said sadly sighing; Seto sat up and put his arms around Jou,

"What can I do to prove to you that I truly do love you and you can trust me fully?" he asked sadly,

"Try. I know if you truly do love me you'll think of something." Jou said nuzzling Seto's chest with his cheek.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

The next morning Jou and Yuugi got up and made breakfast, Jou went and found Seto on the computer writing something,

"Breakfast's ready, will you please help me wake the others?" Jou asked putting his hand on Seto's shoulder,

"Ok, just give me a minute." Seto said and started to shut down the computer. Once all of the residents of the house were in the kitchen Jou asked,

"Yami, Bakura, Marik, do you three know how to drive?"

"Yea, we do." Yami said,

"Well do you all want a car or what?" Seto asked,

"Well what can we have?" Bakura asked,

"Motorcycle, Hummer, or a Mustang." Yuugi said,

"Mustang!" Yami cheered,

"Hummer!" Bakura yelled,

"Bike!" Marik exclaimed,

"I'll take you down then and show you our garage, and what you can take." Jou said finishing up his breakfast. When the four got down to the garage Yami, Bakura, and Marik gaped at the vehicles,

"Does anybody drive this bike?" Marik asked going over to an ocean blue Yamaha bike,

"Went through races with all of these bikes, all of them are awesome and your lucky no one uses that one." Jou said and Marik cheered,

"What about the dark blue hummer?" Bakura asked,

"Go ahead." Jou replied smiling, he knew what mustang car Yami was going for,

"The red Mustang?" Yami asked hope shining in his eyes,

"It's all yours Yami." Jou said, the three jumped and cheered for joy.

"I'll show you our rides so you can recognize at least one of us." Jou said leading them to four vehicles, one hummer, two Yamaha bikes and one Mustang,

"Ok the Mustang is Seto's, be careful he gets touchy when someone touches it, the black Hummer is Malik's same rule a Seto, and the amethyst bike is Yuugi's same rule as the previous two, the lemon yellow and apple green Kawasaki Ninja 360(?) is Ryou's, it's his baby so don't touch, and last the light green bike is _mine_ touch it and I'll hurt you." Jou said his hands glowing golden,

"Y'all are protective of your rides, so we wont touch!" Bakura said twitching.

When the other three came down to the garage they all got on/in their vehicles and speeded out of the garage headed toward he school.

__

TBC

Jac: Well another chappie done and over with, it was hard to do this so I might not update for a while with this, but don't worry I'll have more stories up to make room for ideas on this story, if y'all have any ideas for me then feel free to share, Jou's gonna get captured chapter after next, so umm… yea! Reviews make me happy so review! Bye and thanks!


	5. School and What's This? A Supposed Be

__

Jac: OK! Manda you can't stop eating my cookies! I started this weeks ago and I had it all finished and then I lost the fucking disk so I have to do it all again! Dammit this sux!

Jou: Why did you do this! (Reading script)

Jac: Cause Manda gave me the idea! So nyah!

Seto: Gimme that! (Takes script)(Reads it) OH NOOOO! WHY? SON OF A BITCH!

Jac: OK. I am gonna start now before Seto goes psycho shit on me… Yea.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh!**

Warnings: This fic contains shonen-ai and maybe a little yaoi later on! So if you don't like… Run away!

Chapter 5: School and what's this? A Supposed Betrayal! OMG!

Marik, Bakura, and Yami arrived at school without complications; there they met up with Jou, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and two other boys and two girls,

"Watch out Yami, Anzu, the brown haired girl is like a female bitch in heat. She'll drool over you, we're her friend because she never shuts up about friendship and she won't let us get a word in edge-wise." Jou muttered to Yami and Yami glanced at the brunette ho-bag,

"No shit Sherlock Jounouchi. Where's my cousin?" Yami asked,

"Oh, ya mean Kaiba? Probably in the class. Ya know he's an anti-social bastard, why bother askin'?" Jou had told Yami, Marik, and Bakura that Seto acted like he hated everyone whenever he was at school, and he and Jou fought every minute of the school day,

"Oh right. I forgot you two aren't friends. Unlike when we all lived in Egypt."

"Yea, but Yami, we were stuck underground together of course; we kinda had to learn ta get along then." Jou told Yami,

"_La derecha, clase apesadumbrada de se olvidó."_ Yami said in Spanish and Jou nodded,

__

"Eso está muy bien, yo no lleva a cabo nada contra usted." Jou said back to Yami,

__

"Yami, Jou. La campana tiene peldaño justo, prisa ascendente y déjenos consiguen a nuestra clase." Bakura butted in, they looked and saw that Ryou, Malik, Yuugi, Anzu, and the other girl, a blonde named Mai, were looking at them strangely,

__

"¿Usted debe toda la parada que habla en español bien?" Marik said and the other three nodded,

"You, of course, are right Marik. _Grazie._" Jou, Yami, and Bakura said and then said thank you in Italian,

"Umm, Jou. I didn't know that you were smart enough to know another language." Anzu said, she talked to him like he was a young child,

__

"Vi ho detto tutti. È una strega totale." Jou said in Italian and the other three laughed,

"I can see that. _Jou, non ho saputo che eravate abbastanza astuti conoscere un'altra lingua._" Marik said in a falsely feminine voice and the other three laughed yet again.

When the group got into the class Jou yelled out to Seto in Portuguese,

__

"Kaiba! Não me odeie porque eu sou o mais melhor. Odeie-me porque você sensação justa gosta d!" Jou then laughed and Seto had a slight smile on his face,

__

"Nenhum filhote de cachorro, eu penso que eu quereria o amar preferivelmente." Seto replied back and Jou blushed,

"Smartass." He said and went and sat in his seat next to Seto,

"I know I am." Seto muttered back to him,

__

"Kaiba, sind Sie also Mittel! Alle hageln Hitler! Just joking on the last part." Jou said in German,

"Ok whatever." Seto said and Jou shrugged and turned his attention to the front of the room where the teacher was introducing another new student, other than Marik, Bakura, and Yami.

When lunch rolled around Jou was just about dying from boredom, he already knew all of the work and it was so simple. The other new student's name was Otogi and Jou didn't like him at all, he had this odd feeling in his stomach,

__

"Ah, mon estomac! Quelque chose de mauvais doit continuer!" Jou moaned in French clutching his stomach. Jou ran out into the school yard and started to look for Seto, and he found him, just not in the way he wanted to. His heart broke as he saw Seto standing there kissing the new student Otogi, a strangled cry erupted from his lips before he ran off tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran and ran until he found Marik and Bakura,

"Jou! What's wrong?" Marik exclaimed letting Jou cry into his shoulder while Bakura rubbed Jou's back,

"I-I thought h-he loved me! H-he said he did, b-bu-t I gue-ss I was wrong." Jou said sobbing into Marik's shoulder,

"What did Seto do?" Bakura asked his eyes burning with a fire of hatred,

"He-he was kissing Otogi! Ba-bastard!" Jou yelled and just then Seto came running down the hall,

"Jou!" he yelled but Bakura stopped him from going near him,

"You asshole! I thought you cared about him! Stay away from him from now on asshole." Bakura yelled and then he punched Seto, knocking him out from the force, Jou raised his head off of Marik's shoulder and looked at the unconscious Seto,

"He deserved it." Bakura said to Jou's confused stare,

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up before classes start again." Marik said steering Jou into the boy's washroom.

When Jou walked back into the classroom he smirked at seeing Seto holding an ice pack to his face, he walked up to the sensei's desk and asked,

"Sensei, can I switch seats with Mai? We've already discussed it and she doesn't mind." The sensei sighed but nodded,

"Mai go sit next to Kaiba and Jou, sit in Mai's seat." The sensei said and Jou and Mai switched seats, Mai sat between Marik and Bakura so Jou was glad that he was close to his friends,

"Hey, be strong." Marik whispered to Jou and squeezed his hand once he saw the tears in Jou's eyes, Jou smiled at Marik and Marik smiled back,

"I am strong, I will always be strong, don't worry about me!" Jou said smiling a goofy grin.

After school ended Jou told Bakura and Marik to tell the others that he would be back at the house later that night. Jou hopped on his bike and sped down the highway all the while thinking about how Seto had used him again,

"Well he won't be able to anymore, my trust for him is kaput!" Jou growled as he sped along. After two hours of driving he calmed down enough to head home, once he got home Yuugi ran out and started yelling at him for making him (Yuugi) worry,

"Hey sorry Yuug, I won't do it again." Jou said as they walked into the house. After Jou had cooked supper he informed Marik and Bakura that he would be down at the target practice room.

Jou walked down into the target practice area and pulled out his two favourite berretta guns and took the muffs and put them over his ears and shot at the targets five clear shots right in a row, he brought them up and smirked, straight in the heart on each one. After about fifteen rounds Jou walked upstairs feeling more sated that is, until he saw Seto.

"What the hell do you want?" Jou glared venomously at Seto,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You've avoided me ever since lunch and you haven't told me why." Seto snapped back at Jou and Jou snorted,

"Yea like hell you don't know. Don't play stupid Seto, it doesn't fit you too well, but once you figure it out come find me." Jou snarled and ran out the door and didn't look back or else he would have seen Seto's sad eyes.

Jou ran into the woods and sank onto the ground and started to cry again. Then there was a rustling in the bushes making Jou whip his head up and around,

"Who's there?" He called,

"Aww Katsuya. I thought you'd recognize you old friend." A voice said,

"Pegasus!" Jou snarled and the voice replied yes before his whole world turned black.

The next day when Yuugi woke up he saw Yami, Bakura, and Marik up and looking around the house,

"Dammit Seto! You mean you didn't try to stop him! God, Pegasus could've gotten him!" Marik yelled and Yuugi noticed a very pale and sad Seto sitting in the corner,

"He's gone. Pegasus has him." Ryou said appearing next to Yuugi,

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled even Malik who had just woken up.

TBC

__

How do you like that Manda hope it keeps you! I want 5 reviews for this so see ya I'm inspired! And this has maybe 5-8 more chapters! So review and make me happy! BYE!

Jou and Seto: NOOO YOU'RE AWFUL JAC! (SOBBING)

Review and make Seto and Jou happy too! Now this is really bye!


	6. READ THIS! INPORTANT!

****

Spanish

__

La derecha, clase apesadumbrada de se olvidó-That's right, sorry.

__

Eso está muy bien, yo no lleva a cabo nada contra usted-That's OK, I don't hold anything against you

__

Yami, Jou. La campana tiene peldaño justo, prisa ascendente y déjenos consiguen a nuestra clase-Yami, Jou. The bell has rung, and we have to hurry to our classes.

__

¿Usted debe toda la parada que habla en español bien? -Why must you all speak in fluent Spanish?

****

Italian

__

Vi ho detto tutti. È una strega totale-I've told you all before, she is a total witch.

__

Jou, non ho saputo che eravate abbastanza astuti conoscere un'altra lingua-Jou. I didn't know that you were smart enough to know another language.

****

Portuguese

__

Kaiba! Não me odeie porque eu sou o mais melhor. Odeie-me porque você sensação justa gosta d-Kaiba! Don't hate me because I am better. It hate me because you just can't be as good as me!

__

Nenhum filhote de cachorro, eu penso que eu quereria o amar preferivelmente-No puppy, I think that I would prefer loving you.

****

German

__

Kaiba, sind Sie also Mittel! Alle hageln Hitler!-Kaiba, you are so mean! All hail Hitler!

****

French

__

Ah, mon estomac! Quelque chose de mauvais doit continuer! -Oh, my stomach! Something's wrong I have to see what it is!

****

This is pretty much what the languages said in the last chapter. I'll get then next chapter up soon too! So be glad I'm back, I've been in the hospital since the summer.


	7. Escape Plots Are Plotted

_Not saying anything, you should all know by now. **SO ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 6: Escape Plans are Plotted (Part 1)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEGASUS TOOK HIM!" Everyone yelled at Ryou,

"_WHAT,_ do you think I mean?" Ryou snarled at everyone, they were all taken aback by kind, sweet, innocent, and polite Ryou snapping like that,

"Anybody have anything they want to say? One of you feels as if it's your fault." Malik said and Marik, Bakura and Yami glared at Seto,

"If you hadn't pissed him off! HE WOULD BE HERE NOW!" Marik and Bakura yelled at Seto. Bakura glared and went right up and got into Seto's face,

"Bastard!" He spat, "You broke his heart twice now, don't think he's going to come back and fall for you again. No way will he, even if we do get him back!" Bakura finished his rant and stepped away from Seto and stood by Marik and the two continued to glare at Seto,

"Fuck!" Seto cursed, "What the hell did I do! Fucking hell, I know he won't love me anymore, he saw something that upset him and supposedly I was there and was part of it." Seto trailed off and sighed, everyone else rolled their eyes,

"It doesn't matter now, but what does matter is getting Jou back, and right away." Yami said in a hard tone of voice.

-3 months Later (December 15th 2005 we'll say…)-

"ARGH!" A yell could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Seto's still looking, and it's… 5 in the morning." Yami mumbled looking at the clock,

"SHUT UP!" Bakura and Marik yelled from opposite sides of the room they, Yami and Seto shared.

-Knock- A soft knock was heard at their door before Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou stuck their heads into the room,

"Can we come in?" Yuugi asked as the three in the room nodded,

"Sure." they said.

"It's been 3 months. 3 Ra damned months and not one fucking thing." We can't find any clue as to where he is. It's getting way depressing." Malik said with a sigh,

"We need more people to help us; we cannot do this on our own." Ryou said, tears leaking from his closed eyes,

"No we don't." Yuugi and Yami said at the same time,

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for Seto, he lost Mokuba to Pegasus, and now Jou as well, it's gotta be taking its toll on him." Bakura said and everyone nodded.

"OMFG! I'M SO STUPID!" The six teens looked at each other with odd glances.

-With Seto-

"OMFG! I'M SO STUPID!" Seto yelled hitting himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand; her folded his hands together and concentrated.

((Ahem, eh Jou? Can you hear me?))

(Yea Seto, I can hear you. ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING FOR ME!)

((We've been looking for 3 Ra dammed months, yet we always come up with nothing!)) Seto snapped through their link.

(I'm at Pegasus Manor.) Jou's voice was small,

((That… Was too fucking obvious.)) Seto shook his head and sighed, ((Jou, before you were taken, you were angry at me, why?))

(No Seto, don't go there, I'll tell you if we ever see each other again.)

((Don't worry; we _will_ get you outta there.))

(Thank you, I've hope again, knowing that you are all really looking for me, mind you, I'm still mad, but I'm too tired to fight. Good night Seto.) Jou cut off the link and soon fell asleep, and only a few miles away, Seto did the same.

When Seto awoke the next morning he went to go get the others. When he reached the kitchen he could hear their low voices, he walked in and saw them all eating toast.

"He's at Pegasus Manor, the most obvious place; we would just skip over it."

"That's awful intelligent of the pretentious, prissy, gay-as-shit bastard." Bakura said with a growl, the others nodded in agreement,

"But Seto, how can you be so sure?"

"Last night I remembered my magic, I used that to locate him." Seto replied, he felt a shifting in his mind.

(Seto, shame on you, lying like that, you should be punished.) Jou's voice floated across his mind.

((Yes mother, I'll go to my room then.)) Seto replied sarcastically, "Guys, I have a voice in my head telling me I'm bad and I need to go to my room, so I'm listening to it." Yami, Bakura and Marik all looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Of course, you shouldn't lie so much." the three said.

(Seto, I have to leave now, I'll talk to you later thought.) Jou cut his link and sighed. Seto glared at the laughing three,

"Shut up." he said with a frown.

_Told you I'd be back, a little later then expected, but still back, so I want reviews and I want them now! XD, J/K but please, do review and make me feel better._


End file.
